


City Slicker

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, Sentinel Thursday Challenge, Whining, cocktail ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While at a convention in Seattle, Jim and Blair stop by a bar.  Blair orders a drink for Jim to help stop the whining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	City Slicker

City Slicker  
By PattRose  
Summary: While at a convention in Seattle, Jim and Blair stop by a bar. Blair orders a drink for Jim to help stop the whining.  
Genre: Slash  
Rating: Teen  
Sentinel Thursday Challenge #522-Whine  
Word Count: 822  
Warning: This is a little cocktail ficlet. The F bomb gets dropped a couple of times. 

 

Jim, Blair, Rafe and Brown were all in Seattle, Washington for a Police Convention. Jim wasn’t a happy camper. He had found something to whine about ever since they arrived. Now, Jim and Blair were sitting in a bar hoping to be left alone for a change. Jim had enough of questions from the peanut gallery. 

Blair and Jim sat up at the bar and Blair said to the bartender, “We’ll take two City Slickers.”

“Coming right up, handsome.”

“That man just called you handsome,” Jim whined. 

Blair smiled over at Jim. “Why yes, he did. It’s nice to be noticed.”

“You like men looking at you?” Jim asked, sounding more pissed off than he probably was. 

“Oh yes. I adore men looking at me and giving me compliments because I’m with the fucking grouch tonight and I don’t need his shit.” Blair on the other hand was pissed off, and wasn’t hiding it. 

“I’m sorry, Chief. You do look nice tonight.”

“Thank you, Jim. So, do you. You’re going to love this drink. It’s very different and I think we need different tonight.”

“What is a City Slicker, anyhow?”

“Oh, he’s getting ready to make it. Watch, babe.”

Jim watched the man take four ounces of brandy, one ounce of triple sec and two tablespoons of lemon juice. He poured all of the ingredients into a shaker filled with ice, and shook until ice cold. Then he strained it and poured into two cocktail glasses. He then walked over to Blair and Jim and said, “Here you go. Enjoy.”

Jim picked up his drink and looked at it. You couldn’t really tell much from looking at it, but Jim was fairly sure he hated brandy. He had never had it, but he still figured he would hate it. Brandy seemed like a wussy drink to him. 

Blair was glaring at Jim at that same moment and said, “You’re thinking this is a wussy drink aren’t you?”

Jim was amazed at how Blair did that. “Well, I don’t like brandy.”

“At least try it. I’m paying. You can order your next drink, grumpy.”

Jim took a sip of the drink and didn’t say a word. He took a second sip and still didn’t say anything. In the meantime, Blair had already finished his. 

“Jim, just order a new drink.” Blair was giving up with trying to make this trip better. Between Rafe and Jim, it was a fucking nightmare.

“Actually, I sort of like the flavor of this one. I might try one more and see if I still like it.”

“Oh for God’s sake, you think I’m not going to sleep with you tonight because you won’t drink the drink I ordered you? You’re an idiot sometimes, Detective Ellison. I don’t care what you drink.”

Blair then motioned for the bartender and said, “I would like another City Slicker. Whiney, here, wants something else…”

The bartender couldn’t help it. He burst out laughing and said, “What can I get you whiney?” 

Jim glared at him and said, “I’ll have a beer.”

“Do you want to tell me what kind?”

“I’ll take a Blue Moon,” Jim answered. 

The bartender got him a Blue Moon and Blair drank his second City Slicker. 

Jim watched Blair closely and noticed he seemed pissed. Well, Jim didn’t like having Blair pissed off, because Blair was worse than Jim when angry. “Chief, what’s wrong?”

“You mean besides the fact that Henri and I had to put up with you and Rafe for two hours, listening to your constant complaining, all the way up here? None of us wanted to speak at this convention. So, get over it.”

Jim took another drink of his beer and smiled at Blair. “Is this better?”

“Much…”

“I’m sorry, Chief. You know how much I hate speaking in front of crowds. You do well with crowds, but Rafe and I don’t. We were both afraid we were going to look dumb.”

“You both gave a great speech. Everyone in the audience loved both of your speeches. Henri and I don’t make this shit up.”

“Thanks. So, what time is your speech tomorrow?” Jim asked. 

“At ten. So, I’m going to have one more City Slicker and then I’m heading to bed.”

Jim looked worried for a moment. “With me, right?”

Blair threw back his head and laughed. “Yes, with you.”

Jim moved closer to Blair and whispered, “I love you, Blair.”

“I know you do, Jim. Jim remember that more this trip. And always know that I’m going to love you no matter how much you whine or complain.”

“Thanks, I think.”

“You’re welcome…”

The end


End file.
